


Untitled Pink K fic

by lonelysaucer



Category: DCU
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, M/M, Pink Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelysaucer/pseuds/lonelysaucer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather unwanted present is gifted to the Man of Steel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Pink K fic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

Clark let himself pout a little as he stared at his empty Word Document. He had been covertly spinning on his chair whenever no one was looking for a little over forty minutes now; the boredom had struck when he found himself out of ideas to draw on Paint. So far he had a picture of himself and Batman hugging, two of Dick and one of Lois with steam rising from her head.  
Clark didn’t know _why_ he couldn’t write. He had all the information and a basic outline in front of him but no matter how much he tried, nothing came out. Not one damn thing.  
Well, ok, he’d written a short story he was _never_ showing anyone and in fact he should probably delete it now.  
Sifting through his saved files he could have sworn he heard a muffled giggle over the noise in the office. Looking around sharply Clark quickly pressed the ‘Yes’ button when asked if he was sure he wanted to delete the file.  
Having done that he went back to staring at his blank page; tapping his fingers at random moments.  
  
“Hi, I’m looking for a Mr Clark Kent?” His head snapped up and around, looking for owner of the voice. Clark found that it belonged to a short guy with thinning hair, his clothes proclaiming he worked for Fed-Ex.  
  
“Over here!” Clark waved, standing up.  
  
“Sign here please.” The man sighed unenthusiastically, shoving a clipboard and pen into his hands.  
  
Signing with a flourish Clark thanked him, hurrying back to his desk and ripping the cardboard open with the help of a pen knife. As soon as he saw what was inside his nose wrinkled, thinking it must be some sort of mistake.  
  
Lifting it up Clark examined the white gold necklace, fingering the tiny tear shaped pink stone.  
Blinking rapidly he felt a pleasant tingle in his finger tip. Ever so slowly it travelled up his arm, bundling into a small ball of pleasure at his elbow and expanding into a large throbbing that matched his heartbeat when it reached his shoulder. The feeling then seemed to split in two. One half spread like liquid fire up into his throat, coating his tongue and mouth with the taste of…the fizzy insides of a sherbet lemon? The other half seeped down, his chest and stomach filled with an uncomfortable weight.  
Peeking through his shirt he bit down on a yelp. Clark’s skin had turned translucent, his now pink veins and normal coloured ribs clearly visible. If he squinted he could even see the faint outline of his heart.  
  
Trying not to panic he chucked the necklace away as if burned by Green K and hurried to the men’s bathroom. Making sure no one else was there he checked the mirror, his relief a gentle wave as it floated over the pink sensation in his body. His face was completely normal and, X-Raying through his bottom half he found his legs and feet were fine too.  
  
When he got back to his desk ready to pack up and feign illness Perry yelled, “Kent! Get in my office now.”  
  
Clark somehow managed to stumble in without knocking anything over on the way. “Yes, Mr White?” He swayed as he asked this, clutching at the door knob to keep himself steady.  
  
“Close the door,” Perry ordered, lounging back in his $200 chair. It was a birthday present from everyone in the office; the other one had given Perry back ache and put him a bad mood so people had chipped in as much as they could to get him a new one. Clark and Lois helped pick this one with another co-worker, choosing it because of the extras it had, including vibration.  
  
Clark shifted and moaned quietly.  
  
“You alright there Clark?” Perry asked gruffly.  
  
“Mmm, I’m fine.” Clark reassured, his eyes glued to Perry’s throat.  
  
“Good. I wanted to talk to you about the Opal City assignment…Clark, son?”  
  
Stepping closer to the desk he smiled serenely, his hands stuffed firmly in his pockets. It was strange; he had never noticed how sexy Perry looked before now, with his top three buttons undone, exposing tanned skin and thick, black chest hair, his crooked smile and those _large_ hands.  
“Has anyone ever told you how ruggedly handsome you look?” He asked breathlessly, swinging his hips as he walked around the desk to stand in front of his Boss.  
  
“Ahh-”  
  
Clark took advantage of Perry’s bewildered state, one translucent hand reaching down to caress his sides gently. Sliding onto his knees Clark looked up beneath lowered lashes, his other hand squeezing Perry’s thigh. Outside Clark could hear the muffled sounds of yelling. _Jimmy must have spilt coffee on Lois again,_ he thought absently, thrilled with the knowledge that at any second someone could just barge in here and see him kneeling between Perry’s legs.  
  
Shaking himself Perry spluttered, “What in the blazes do you think you’re doing?!”  
  
“What does it look like?” Clark asked with a devilish grin, his nimble fingers going for Perry’s zipper.  
  
Perry was about to jump up when the sound of fingers clicking snapped Clark back to reality, his hands frozen very close to his Boss’ crotch.  
  
“Perry?” Clark stared at him in confusion before the horror set in and he scrambled away.  
  
“To much strange shit goes on in this city.” Perry muttered, face blazing. “Look, Kent, lets just forget about the whole thing, that way at least one of us can keep our sanity.”  
  
*  
  
Sitting cross legged outside Perry Whites office window, Mxy clutched his stomach tightly, the laughter rolling out of his throat freely. _Ha! Got the Boy Scout good this time!_


End file.
